


fall on me.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second Kira is tripping on the stairs, preparing to faceplant on the floor of the landing, clinging to the book in her hands for dear life, and the next, there are strong, thin arms around her waist, supporting her weight until she regains her balance.  She collects herself, straightens her cardigan, and turns around to see the girl she may or may not have been staring at in homeroom smiling down at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall on me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts), [defenselesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Mandi!

“She dated Scott, she has to be okay with nerds,” Harley tells her, thinking it would be reassuring.  

It probably should be; she’s heard about Scott’s legacy as a social outcast in his first year, and even she can tell that Scott can be a bit of a nerd.  If nothing else, he’s best friends with Stiles, and if that doesn’t give him dork cred, then nothing does.  

But even Kira, who hasn’t been around the school too terribly long, knows that Scott is more than just a geek.  He’s a lacrosse captain and he’s handsome and he says intelligent things in her classes, which should all add up to someone with all the right components for popularity.  Scott may not be _cool_ , but he’s likeable, and that counts for a lot.  Or, at least, it did at the other schools Kira was at.  

In some ways, Beacon Hills is exactly the same as the other schools Kira went to.  Most people settle into small groups of friends with shared interests.  It’s a big enough school that she can blend in, though it’s small enough that most people seem to know each other.  It’s hard for Kira to make friends, which is admittedly something that’s pretty new for her.  She’s never been popular, but she’s always managed to find her little circle of people.  But in most ways, the social spheres follow the basic pattern.  There’s the obvious cliques around the dominant sports teams, a Jackson and Danny, and there’s a Lydia Martin.

Every school has a Lydia Martin, or two.

Beacon Hills deviates from the stereotypical, Mean Girls model.  Lydia Martin is not with Jackson, and spends more time with Danny than with any kind of adoring fawnees.  Lydia hangs out with Scott, and Stiles, when zie gets stuck with him.  Zie’s occasionally seen talking to Isaac.  But zie doesn’t pretend to like anyone zie doesn’t, which means zie has one female friend to look effortlessly cool with, and that’s Allison Argent.

Who Kira thinks is very, very cute.

Who Kira may or may not have been asked to go on a date with.  She isn’t quite sure.

One second Kira is tripping on the stairs, preparing to faceplant on the floor of the landing, clinging to the book in her hands for dear life, and the next, there are strong, thin arms around her waist, supporting her weight until she regains her balance.  She collects herself, straightens her cardigan, and turns around to see the girl she may or may not have been staring at in homeroom smiling down at her.

It isn’t Kira’s fault that she gets a little bit tongue tied.  She stammers out a thank you and compliments Allison’s shoes, stumbles her way into an explanation about how she still hasn’t gotten used to her new platforms, you know, not used to everything being so high up.

Allison pulls a strand of her hair back behind her ear and shoots Kira a smile so sweet that Kira could swear her teeth are going to rot.  “They’re cute, and being taller is weird, even for me.  I don’t know how Lydia manages in heels all the time.”

“I don’t either,” Kira agrees.  “I do better in my boots, but the bottoms are all worn out, and I haven’t had time to check out what’s in the area.”

Allison gives Kira a quick once-over, and Kira can feel her face heat up.  The halls are starting to thin out some, and she knows she should be going off to history, because her dad will make a point of it if she walks in late.  Allison smiles at her again, though, and Kira can’t imagine cutting out of the conversation.

“You wanna go to the mall with me tomorrow?  We can grab dinner, too.”

“Yes,” Kira blurts, before Allison takes it back.  “I mean, sure!  That’d be great.  If you want to, that is.”

“I should get your number, then,” Allison says, and Kira willingly spews it off for her and waits for the telltale buzz of her phone in her skirt pocket.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow night,” Allison promises.  “Until then, be careful on the stairs, Kira.”

Kira doesn’t realize until she’s sitting in history that she never told Allison her name.

* * *

 

In spite of the advice from Harley, Kira is pretty sure that everything points towards Allison being much, much cooler than Kira.  She’s pretty without even trying, and she gets along with everyone, including both Lydia and Jackson.  Her mom’s the principal, but it doesn’t seem to be embarrassing or awkward, like it sometimes is when Kira’s in class with her dad.  She’s athletic and speaks French and never has a bad hair day.

Kira knows she’s definitely not hopeless, but she also knows that she really is a dork.  She doesn’t know that she and Allison have anything at all in common to talk about besides school, and even then, Kira doesn’t know how much she’ll actually have to contribute to the conversation.  She’ll be fine for the shopping part; it isn’t hard to look at pairs of shoes and talk about which ones she likes.  She had friends at old schools that she’d go shopping with, and she’s not worried about that part.  Dinner, though, could be supremely awkward.  Dinner could be uncomfortable silences and taking long sips of water while she scrambles to think of something interesting to say, or even worse, rambling on about something Allison isn’t interested in just to try and fill the deafening silence.

Kira and Allison text a little bit, before the date.  It’s all basic stuff, like where they’re going to meet and whether Kira has access to a car.  She doesn’t, so Allison offers to pick her up at her house, instead of making Kira’s parents drive her up to the mall.  Kira is grateful for it; it doesn’t start her off on the date feeling younger and less independent, although Kira wouldn’t turn down one of her dad’s pep talks.

She starts getting herself ready an hour before she needs to, putting together one of her favorite casual outfits, only fidgeting and questioning her decision to wear a crop top about twenty times before she glimpses Allison’s car pulling up through the window.  

It isn’t a cool car.  It’s an older car, not too much different from Kira’s parents’ car, and Allison’s parking job leaves a lot to be desired.  Kira briefly hesitates over whether she should keep her cool and wait for Allison to come knocking at the door, risking her parents inviting Allison in, or whether she should show just how little chill she has and run out there before Allison can even leave the car.

The decision’s taken out of her hands.  Allison sees her peering from around the curtains and waves, and Kira can’t exactly make her wait, after that.

“I’m heading out!” Kira shouts, and after a quick, “Have fun!” from her dad, she’s out the door.

* * *

 

By the time they’re at the mall, Kira is somewhat reassured that this date isn’t going to flop.  Although there were a few awkward moments, they took solace in the radio and discovered that their musical tastes overlap at the intersection of pop music and indie girls with guitars.  Concert talk propels them through almost the entire car ride there seamlessly.  The rest of the ride is devoted to figuring out what stores they want to hit; the Beacon Hills mall is smaller than what Kira is used to, after being in New York, but it’s big enough that they have to narrow down their options some.

It takes three stores and lots of searching for clearance racks, but Kira finds a pair of new boots in her price range that she’s a little bit in love with, and Allison gets a pair of ballet flats while they’re there.  Allison is an ideal shopping partner, for Kira; she’s decisive enough and good at asking the right questions to help Kira figure out whether she actually wants to buy the shoes she’s trying on.

“I used to help out with mom, sometimes, when she owned a boutique back in San Francisco,” Allison admits as they grab a booth in the restaurant.  Kira expects them to head to the food court on the bottom level, but Allison leads them back out to the parking lot and drives down a few blocks to a sit-down restaurant.

“That’s cool,” Kira says earnestly.  They order drinks, and Kira settles quickly on the meal she wants.  “The most I’ve gotten from my parents is an appreciation for history and mythology.”

“I totally get that,” Allison says, grinning.  “My mom has worked doing so many things.  She owned small businesses, she was a principal.  She ran a soccer summer camp in another city.  But I think Iearned more from her about our family history and French werewolf legends than any of her jobs, combined.”

“I don’t know anything about werewolf legends, but I know some about kitsune.  I know a lot about Japanese internment camps?” Kira offers.  “Not exactly fun dinner conversation.”

“Maybe not Japanese internment camps, for a first date,” Allison agrees.  “But we have lots of time, and I don’t know much about kitsune.”

“A first date?” Kira asks hopefully.

“Unless… I mean, if you just wanted to hang out, then-”

Kira’s beam lights up her face, stopping Allison dead in her tracks.  “I’d like for it to be a date.”

“Awesome,” Allison says enthusiastically.  She holds her hand out across the table, and Kira weaves her fingers in Allison’s callused hands.  “Then kitsune.”

The drinks come, and Kira starts to talk.

* * *

 

“I had fun tonight,” Kira says earnestly when they pull up to her house.  She’s glad that she can be honest about it; it turns out that all of her fears about awkward silences at dinner were unfounded, once the two of them got talking.  They skipped straight from mythology to Harry Potter, and when that conversation lasted the entire rest of dinner, Kira was reassured that she might not be the nerdiest person at the table by far, after all.

“I did, too,” Allison says.  “We should do this again.  Soon.”

“I’d like that.”

Allison assures Kira that she’ll text her, and Kira gets her stuff together to go inside.  She turns to thank Allison one last time when she realizes Allison’s face is closer than she thought.  Allison leans over and presses a gentle kiss right at the corner of Kira’s mouth.

“Night,” Allison says, and Kira _knows_  she’s blushing, now.

She dozes off that night, her hand on her cheek, excited about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
